As recent as five years ago, any notion of replacing a mainframe computer with a PC (personal computer) was impossible. PC's weren't powerful enough. But as PCs have gotten faster and have remained astonishingly cheap, PCs have become able to perform certain functions better than mainframes. The advancement in PCs has reached the point where they can be implemented as part of a distributed mobile database system.
A further technological advancement which has driven the PC market has been the development of the Graphical User Interface (GUIs). Recent studies have concluded that graphical user interfaces GUIs make computers, software and computer-driven devices easier to learn, operate and more productive.
At the same time, conveniently transportable database storage devices such as CD ROM disks and tape storage, each providing capacities in the range of 10 megabytes to over one gigabyte per passenger have become available.
Moreover, the above technological advancements have been coupled with the rise in the use of portable "laptop" computers. These computers have gained wide acceptance by business travelers. Laptop computers have several limitations. Most prominent of these is their limited storage and graphics capabilities. In addition, laptop computers, when used away from an AC power source, must be powered by batteries and require frequent recharging. This has heretofore limited the use of laptop computers, particularly in locations away from AC power.
Further, existing single user, network, or network alternative systems which utilize a PC (or equivalent) and a central host or server connected via conventional telephone lines cannot be practically upgraded to provide efficient GUIs and distributed large volume graphics and/or multi-tasking displays. It was particularly impossible until the creation of PCs with processing powers in the range of 4 to 100 mips to provide for a multi-option distributable and networkable on-board mobile transportation, communication, and/or data processing system.
In addition, the implementation of a practical GRDB (Graphical Relational Database) and a GUI accessible at least in part (e.g. by a substantial portion of users) via a conventional telephone network, relying at least in part on a communication link over existing conventional telephone lines, is presently impractical due to the volume of data and limited data transmission rates. The highest transmission rate currently practical over conventional telephone lines is in the range of 9600 to 19,200 baud. Under the present most widely available modem technology (which transmits at 1200 to 2400 baud over standard telecommunication lines), it requires approximately two minutes to transmit a standard 300 dpi (dots per inch) scan of a photograph. Also, the frequent screen updates required by a GUI would strain this type of data transmission. A potential bottleneck is thus created because the graphics data is not stored on-site, but rather must be transmitted via conventional telephone transmission lines from a remote location.
The PC (personal computer) market has long had a need for a system incorporating graphical data within an optionally distributable and "on demand" updatable database. A graphically oriented user interface for optional at least dual-distributability, interactive seat specific passenger use with on-demand coordination and distribution provided by an interactive on-board mobile host, database and network system would be a major advancement, and would greatly improve the work efficiency of passengers in need of in transit data processing, thus providing them with a considerable advantage over users who do not implement such a system.
In U.S. Ser. Nos. 495,115, 450,606 and 521,714, we disclosed a system for a single user, network and/or network alternative implementation incorporating a GRDB without most limitations posed by conventional telephone transmission lines. The bulk of the locally required data (typically one hundred megabyte to over one gigabyte of graphics data), including pictorial representations (both stationary and animated), and possibly prerecorded tabular, is stored locally and/or provided on transportable database storage means (e.g. disk, tape, etc.) which can be used directly or for upgrading a locally operated and/or networkable single user workstation.
U.S. Ser. Nos. 495,115, 450,606, and 521,714 further disclosed an improved method and apparatus for the rapid search and co-display of graphics and tabular data for both local and distributed computer systems. The apparatus and method of that invention rapidly selected and displayed related graphical and textual information via a Graphical User Interface (GUI) from both a Graphical Relational Database (GRDB) and tabular database. In that invention, an operator entered a query or option request in which previously encoded and stored graphics elements are selected, via a control program, from a local mass storage device and displayed with related textual information on a local display. In alternative embodiments of the invention, the remote host processes a locally generated query which was transmitted back to the local workstation along with data responsive to the query.
In a still further embodiment of the invention of U.S. Ser. Nos. 495,115, 450,606 and 521,714, a local computer processes the query and identifies data responsive to the query. Those query elements which could not be processed locally are processed remotely. In still a further embodiments of that disclosure, the search query could originate from outside the system (via e.g. a phone) and be forwarded to a local workstation to be processed locally such that the graphics and/or tabular data is retrieved from a locally stored database. The local workstation could also interact with at least one LAN (Local Area Network) and/or WAN (Wide Area Network) host/server PC, minicomputer or mainframe computer in processing a response to the query. The system may utilize networked PC's or networked PC alternatives.
It would be desirable to apply the benefits of a distributed database system to an assemblable, updatable, upgradable and transportable mobile database system, which can be utilized by passengers in a comprehensive mobile computer system.
The present invention builds upon the teachings of U.S. Ser. Nos. 495,115, 450,606 and 521,714, by incorporating their teachings relating to a distributable and updatable tabular and/or graphical database and applying them to comprehensive updatable, and upgradable multi-option mobile system(s).
It is an object of the present invention to provide (a) mobile distributed and updatable graphical and/or tabular database.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an updatable mobile database which can be accessible either in part or in toto depending upon the right to access of a system compatible user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system which incorporates a GUI for selecting updatable database options from a host computer located on a mobile station such as a plane, automobile, ship, spaceship or train. In a preferred embodiment, the system provides on-demand service for passengers of common carriers incorporating in the overall system components such as at least one carry-on database means, PC, workstation and/or passenger specific system compatible application software.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mobile system which incorporates transmitted data in conjunction with a stored tabular and graphics database, and which can be utilized in the on-board mobile system by the on-board network host and/or workstation.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a system in which an on-board host computer processes a query from an on-board passenger specific computer system or workstation, transmits tabular data to the on-board computer or workstation, which then selects associated graphical (and/or tabular) data from a seat restricted GRDB stored on board.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for seat restricted mode operation of a workstation utilizing the combination in part of a permanent on-board distributable and a seat specific computer system.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a mobile system which can be updated and upgraded from regionally fixed computer systems.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a system in which a mobile host computer processes a query from an on-board remote computer system, transmits an address command to the on-board remote computer system, which then selects both tabular and graphical data from a remote database accessible via broad band or satellite communications which is responsive to the address command.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a mobile distributed computer system in which various levels of access to the system can be provided to various users of the system.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a mobile distributed database system which can be utilized in local, wide and regional area networks.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a system in which the mobile presentation formats are compatible with other on demand compatible networked or networkable presentation elements, database means and/or devices of the system (e.g. a system located in remote convention centers).